Being Set Free
by AinsleyWright
Summary: This is the sequal to Being Free. "Dylan!" I screamed. I was alone all alone. I never wanted to feel this way again. It was a horrible feeling. I was all alone. I soon heard a sinister laugh. It was pure evil. "You wont ever escape." It repeated over and over. I cried, I finally had a family and it was ripped away from me. I was alone and would be for the rest of life. Alone!
1. Chapter 1

**Being Set Free**

**Chapter 1**

Dylan Pov

-Previously-

I turned around and started the long walk back to the hallway. I looked down as I walked and cried. It was horrible, what did I have left in the world? Halfway there I heard something. I froze. What in the world was that? I turned around slowly...

I didn't want my hopes up to much. But I heard something. I was fully around now but looking down. My head moved up towards Daisy's bed and I saw the most amazing thing every. I saw that Daisy's eyes were blinking. She was waking up. I was frozen on my spot. I saw that she was trying to sit up but couldn't. She lifted her head and leaned on her elbows. She was searching, getting her bearing's. I could tell that she was confused. She didn't recognize the room. I haven't moved. Not believing my eye's. My sister was awake. After about a month of being in a coma she woke up. I was frozen on the outside but on the inside I was jumping with joy. She started to shake, she was freaking out. It finally clicked in my head. I was able to move after a minute after yelling at my brain to work. "Daisy?"

She turned to look at me. She looked confused at first but soon realized who I was. She smiled at me. She tried getting up. I went over to her and laid her back down. I heard the door open but I didn't care who it was. I was by Daisy's side. I was grinning at her. Daisy was looking in my eyes. I heard someone gasp behind me, I payed no attention but Daisy looked at whoever came in. I turned to see who it was. It was Max's mom. Dr. M slowly started to walk towards the bed. I knew that she wanted to run over here to see how Daisy was alive but went slowly because she didn't want to scare Daisy. Daisy looked in her eye and flinched away from her. Dr. M, came closer and Daisy screamed. When she was directly beside the bed. Daisy was close to falling off the bed if it wasn't for me holding her up. She was still screaming and trying to get away from Val.

Iggy and the rest of the flock came crashing in the door, probably expecting a fight. Instead they found Daisy screaming, Dr. M being frantic, and me who probably looked confused and trying to do something. I looked back at Daisy to see her trying to get around me. I could tell that she didn't have much strength. "Shh. It's okay." Dr. M tried calming Daisy down and help her to stay in bed, but each time she tried to touch Daisy would scream louder.

Iggy came closer to me and asked me what was going on. I told him, that Daisy was trying to get out of bed and Max's mom was trying to help calm Daisy down but she was making it worse. I could tell that Daisy was very confused as why nobody was helping her. I was still talking to Iggy and moving my hand closer to Daisy's so she had some comfort. Daisy didn't see my hand and curled into a small ball. She continued to scream. I was thankful that Val's house was in the woods and her neighbors were some miles away. That wouldn't be freaking out about the screaming.

I moved my way to where Daisy head is. "It's okay Daisy. I'm here, your safe."

I can tell that she heard me. She scouted closer to the sound of my voice. "You are safe here. We are at Max's moms house. She is a vet, she has experience. She can help you."

Daisy was shaking her head no. I was trying to convince her that she was safe with Max's mom. Dr. M looked devastated, that she couldn't help. She tried getting closer but Daisy screamed again. As she took a step back Daisy calmed down. I gave Max a look. She nodded, she understood my silent question.

She grabbed her mom and told the Flock to follow her. They left. Iggy was the only one who stayed. He went to where Dr. M was. Daisy moved her head and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that everybody had left other than Iggy and me. Iggy placed his head on her arm. Daisy flinched. I didn't miss that fact. He pulled his arm back, rejection clear on his face. I could faintly hear her say sorry. Iggy moved closer to hear. I looked down at her, that sorry was more than for just flinching from Iggy. "It's fine. You were scared, it was your instinct." he told her forgiving.

She looked towards Iggy to make sure that he forgave her. He gave her a hand and smiled when she took it. "Don't ever do that again. You scared us to death, you know that?" Daisy looks down. I can tell that she was thinking. I wonder what she remembers. I liked it when she would think. Her mouth would turn half-way upright and she would get a far away look. She started to blink after a few minutes thinking of something. Daisy looked confused and scared. I hugged her. What happened to you? I wanted to ask but I knew it wasn't time yet. I just hugged her, I wanted her to know that I was here. She clung to me. I loved her with all my heart. "How long was I in the coma?" Daisy's small voice came to us.

"You were in a coma for more than a week." Iggy told her. He looked at me and we both knew that Daisy wouldn't like to know that she was in a coma for a month. It would scare her more. She just shook her head. "What day is it?" She asked.

I hugged her harder. "Not right now. I will tell you everything later. After your better, then we can catch up. I can tell you this. I remember. I remember everything, you and Dan. I remember all of our birthdays, and the stories that we came up with. I also remember the day everything went down hill. I just want to say I'm sorry Daisy and that I...I love you." She smiled at me. I smiled at her. She turned towards Iggy.

Thank you she told him and squeezed his hand. She looked back at me and moved closer to me. She climbed onto my lap and I moved onto the bed. I placed a hand onto her back and rocked her back and forth. She was smaller and was very skinny than she was before she got kidnapped. She was too small. Iggy knew that too. He looked at her with a sad smile. Both of us were happy that she was home and safe.

Soon her breathing slowed and a soft snore came from my chest as Daisy slept. I moved swiftly and moved from out of under her. I tapped Iggy's hand to let him know to follow me. We closed the door softly and I fell on the wall, sighing. "You all right?" Iggy asked. I just nodded my head. "Why does she flinch each time someone comes into contact with her?" Iggy asked next.

"I don't know. Maybe the 'school', who knows, other than her and 'them'. When we found her she started to cough and then started fighting us. She calmed down after I talked to her. She opened her eyes and saw me. I remembered how her eyes looked. Frightened but happy that she was found. She tried to smile at me but she blacked out before she could." I told him. All of this was taking a troll on me. I disliked it, it was the worse ever. I placed my head in my hands.

"I believe that it was the 'school'. She was with them a whole week. They could have done something. They probably did." Iggy said. "We won't know what happened till she tells us. One thing that I know is that she doesn't like Dr. Martinez. I also know that Dr. Martinez wants to do everything that she can but I don't think Daisy is going to be trusting her anytime soon?"

"She did warm up to you and the Flock."

"Yeah but this is different, Max's mom not a kid. She's also not like us. She's a doctor who did scare Daisy to death before we could tell her about Dr. M. She scared Daisy even worse when she kept trying to get close. We also didn't do anything to stop her. Daisy is going to be angry with us for just standing there. She is going to have to work to trust the Flock again. I remember her being scared of us, she's going to be scared of us again and will have to learn to trust. She talked very quiet, just like the beginning. Its going to get worse before it gets better."

"I vote that we don't tell her about Jeb and Ms. M. That won't go very well with Daisy."

"I agree." We just sat on the wall for a while. I poked my head into Daisy's room to see her still sleeping. I wish she was awake, this reminded me too much of when she was in a coma. Even if she did need the sleep.

"We should probably go see Ms. Martinez so we can tell her about not seeing Daisy. That would just turn into a mess."

"Yeah, she's sleeping. She should be okay." With one last look towards the door we left to go see Ms. M. I would be back soon to watch over my sister and help her through this.

Writer's note- Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said on the last chapter for Being Free, I am going to take the rest of December off. Christmas is coming so family is going to be here. Finals are coming too so I have to get ready for them. I will write and type and by January I hope to have more than 3 chapters ready for you guys. I will also take the time off to reread the story and notes to change anything that I want to and to get more ideas. So I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See all you guys next year. For a Christmas present to all of you guys here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.

"Dylan!" I screamed. I ran forward but he was gone. I was alone and afraid. I fell towards the ground. I hugged myself tight. I was all alone. It was cold and dark. I had nobody. Maybe it was what I deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Being Set Free **

Daisy's pov

It was black. Cold and lonely. I didn't remember where I last was. I tried thinking but all I got was the school. I hope I wasn't back there. It's a horrible place and I was just there. Not even 5 days ago. Well, to me it seemed as about a day ago when it's been awhile as they tell me.

I felt a chill run up my spine. I shivered, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. Then a light came. It was bright and I had to shield away from it. It dimmed. A circle of light. What did it mean? I didn't get why it was there. I moved cautiously closer. I know not the smartest idea. It was almost calling me. Chanting my name over and over. Beckoning me forward with the brightness.

I couldn't help but move closer to it. The closer I got the smaller it seemed. I was right next to it and it grew. I took a step back. It didn't help. I was engulfed by the light. The hair at the back of my neck was standing up straight. I was covered with fear. I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't.

I stared straight ahead and hoped that this would go away soon. I didn't like this. I felt very small. There was something, no someone in front of me. I tried making them out.

Dylan. My mind told me. I would know him anywhere.

My brother was here. I tried moving closer to him but I couldn't move my legs. Why? My mind screamed. I wanted to move. Why can't I move. He was suddenly gone. What? My mind thought. The light disappeared as I screamed.

"Dylan!" I was all alone. I ran forward but he was gone. I was all alone and afraid. In the darkness with no one there but myself. I fell towards the ground not having the strength to stand anymore. I hugged myself. It was the only comfort I had. It was cold and very dark. I couldn't see my own hand. It was pitch black. I had no one. Maybe that is what I deserve.

Writer's note- Happy New Year's guy's! It's been a great year so far. Lots of fun. I hope you all had a great holiday. If any of you guys read my Agents of Shield story please go and vote on my poll for the next story. I've been busy with stories and rewriting. I actually rewrote this chapter. I didn't like the original that I had plan. I've been thinking about this story too and where I want to go with it. The next chapter I'll try to update in about two weeks. School is going to be starting again so that means homework.

I've decided that I want to do something new this year. At the end of each chapter I'm going to be doing a question. You can review a question if you want. This chapter's question is going to be: What is your favorite holiday treat?

My favorite holiday treat I have to say are homemade cookies because nothing can go wrong with homemade. With a glass of milk or eggnog.


End file.
